Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia ke-69!
by Meaaaa
Summary: Setting ada di SenBasa High School. Seluruh murid SenBasa High School akan memeriahkan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Bagaimana keseruan lombanya? Silahkan baca. RnR plis. (Hiatus 1-4 minggu dulu yew! :D gomen nasaaaaai!)


_**HAI PEMIRSAAAAAAHHH #ditabokreaders**_

_**Aku bikin fic dalam rangka kemerdekaan RI yang ke-69! Yeheeee! Yippi yippi yey!**_

_**Kita pake setting SenBasa High School aja ya! Harusnya ini jadi spesial chapter yaw? Bodo ah. /abaikan**_

_**Murid barunya bener ya all, Magoichi, Tsuruhime, Mitsunari, Hanbei. Saya hadirkan disini.**_

_**Disclaimernya Basara punya Capcom dan Productions I.G.**_

_**Warning typo, OOC, ga ngerti alur cerita, alur berantakan, copas karya orang, plagelato.**_

_**Have fun with the story!**_

* * *

"Minna! Ayo, kumpul di lapangaaaan!" teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Apa sih Nouhime-sensei, ini lagi break syuting tau!" protes Ieyasu.

"Master Protes lu ah lama lama..," kata sang Author.

"MINNA, CEPETAN ATAU GUA GETOK PALANYA!" teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Iyeeee!" semua pun ke lapangan dengan terpaksa.

"Minna, ambil baju olahraga sesuai nama kalian yawh!" kata Nouhime-sensei sambil mengeluarkan dua kantong kresek besar di lapangan.

"Eh? Baju olahraga baru?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Iya! Soalnya masa kalian pake jas? Soalnya kita mau ada lomba kecil-kecilan!" kata Nouhime-sensei sambil menunjuk Hideyoshi-sensei, Kenshin-sensei dan Shingen-sensei yang sedang menata dekorasi dan properti lomba.

"Lomba untuk apa?" tanya Mitsunari sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hey Mitsu-chan~ kamu kutuan?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menahan tawa. Dan Ieyasu mendapat satu tonjokan dari Mitsunari.

"HEY! ENAK AJA KAMU! AKU ITU CUMAA.. AU AH!" teriak Mitsunari.

"Woles elaah..," kata Masamune.

"Untuk memeriahkan.. DIRGAHAYU KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA KE-69!" teriak Author semangat.

"_What the f*ck_? Gua kan orang Jepang, bukan orang Indonesia." Kata Masamune.

"TAPI KAN GUE AUTHOR ASAL INDONESIA!" teriak Author kesel.

"Okey, jadi daftar lombanya apa aja?" tanya Toshiie.

"Mudah-mudahan ada voli nih, aku ngidam kepengen main voli..," kata Kasuga sambil ber-PE.

"Ngidam? Kamu.. hamil?" tanya Matsu.

"Enggak.. istilah aja..," kata Kasuga sambil ngeberesin rambutnya.

"Owh," kata Matsu.

"Eheheh! Daftar lomba bisa dilihat disini dan kalian bisa langsung ngisi form," kata Nouhime-sensei sambil memberikan satu lembaran kertas. Semua pun rebutan layaknya semut yang baru dapet gula.

**Jadwal Lomba (Blok Barat)**

**08.30 - 09.00 : Memindahkan kelereng dengan sendok - w/mulut**

**09.00 - 09.30 : Voli (Max 2 regu. 1 regu 5 orang)**

**09.30 - 10.00 : Balap Karung**

**Jadwal Lomba (Blok Timur)**

**08.30 - 09.00 : Memindahkan kelereng dengan sendok – w/ mulut**

**09.00 - 09.30 : Voli (Max 2 regu. 1 regu 4 orang)**

**09.30 - 10.00 : Catur**

"Oho, ga ada basket?" tanya Masamune sedih.

"Gak ada sepakbola juga!" kata Yukimura sedih.

"Yes! Voli! Voli! Yehee!" kata Kasuga senang.

"Seneng banget dah lu." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya dong! Gue suka voli!" kata Kasuga.

"Widiiih, balap karung? Kayaknya seru dah.. karung ditiup diup gitu? Bisa pake jurus gue!" kata Keiji. Bukan gitu kali..

"Bukan mbok, tapi kalian masuk ke dalam karung terus loncat-loncat sampe garis finish," kata Author.

"Hehehehehehehe," kata Keiji.

"Mana daftar form? Aku mau daftar lomba balap karung di Blok Barat." Kata Magoichi.

"Kalau aku.. maunya sih voli aja!" kata Tsuruhime.

"Untuk team voli, grup cewe harus bersatu! Soalnya cewe nya cuma 5 orang!" kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Wa..jib?" kata Oichi.

"Ichi, kamu juga harus olahraga sekali-kali!" kata Nagamasa.

"Iya deh, Nagamasa-sama. Ichi akan melakukannya untuk Nagamasa-sama," kata Oichi.

Fuuma langsung jingkrak-jingkrak. Terus dia ngelempar kertas karton ke udara yang bertuliskan, "Yes, ada catur!"

"Yeeeey! Ada catur! Kita tanding ya, Fuuma!" kata Kojuro.

Fuuma menulis, "Sip!"

"Oi Sanada, kita main voli aja gimana?" tanya Masamune sambil menepuk pundak sang pacar. *di-kaenguruma Yuki-chan*

"Voli? Boleh tuh, Masamune-dono! Ajak Sasuke ya!" kata Yukimura.

"Ya.. ya. Kojuro pasti juga ikut. Yuk daftar! Nouhime-sensei, minta form," kata Masamune.

"Nih! Buat voli ya? Blok apa?" tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Blok Timur," kata Masamune.

"Okey, empat form," kata Nouhime-sensei sambil memberikan empat lembar form.

"Arigatou!" kata Yukimura. Kemudian Masamune dan Yukimura mengisikan form itu untuk Sasuke dan Kojuro, tak lupa untuk mereka sendiri.

"Gyaaah~ Voliiiii~" teriak Kasuga sambil mengisi form. Bahagia banget ni anak satu.

"Kono Azai Nagamasa, akan ikut lomba voli!" teriak Nagamasa.

"Mouri, mau lomba apa?" tanya Motochika.

"Apa ya? Catur mungkin." Kata Motonari.

"Catur sudah full! Hanya bisa satu regu! Udah ada Kojuro dan Fuuma! Maaf!" kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Kalau gitu aku ikut Voli dah." Kata Motonari.

"Ciyus? Aku juga deh!" kata Motochika.

"Ck." Kata Motonari sambil memalingkan muka.

"MOTONARI MY LOPE LOPE~ I LOVE YOU FOREVER~ I LOVE YOU~" teriak Author sambil narik-narik jas Motonari.

"Eeh! Nanti ada satu Author yang cemburu!" kata Mouri.

"Kamu itu sebenarnya pilih dia atau aku?! pilih dia atau aku?!" tanya Author histeris.

"Aku.. pilih..,"

Author udah manyun duluan sambil gandeng Motonari tercinta. Di dunia nyata sampe mangap mangap saya -_-

"Aku pilih Runa daripada kamu. Dia udah jelas setia banget sama aku." Kata Muri sadis. Segera, Author pun menyiapkan pisau untuk bunuh diri.

"JAHAAAATTT! AKU MATI AJA DEH!" ANCAM AUTHOR KEPADA MOTONARI. Di dunia nyata saya bagaikan disambar petir. (Readers : Anjeeeer lebay lo!)

"Eeh! Jangaan!" kata Mouri sambil menjatuhkan pisau.

"KYAAAH! KAU MENYELAMATKAN NYAWAKU, SAYAANG!" kata Author sambil berfangirling gile.

"..."

"Aku sangat cinta padamu~ semenjak ada fic kolaborasi dua Author itu, rasa cintaku ke kamu langsung kebangun lagi~ sementara Masamune perlahan-lahan mati rasa cinta saya~ .I. .L.O.V.E. .Y.O.U.!" teriak Author.

"..."

"Masamune-sama, saya didaftarin voli? Saya kan gabisa main voli." Kata Kojuro.

"Biarin, Kojuro, soalnya siapa lagi?" tanya Masamune.

"Hiks." Kata Kojuro sambil makan neginya. (dapetnya darimana coba?)

"Inuchiyo-sama mau ikut lomba apa?" tanya Matsu.

"Balap karung dan voli, Matsu," kata Toshiie.

"Oh, yaudah deh, udah isi form?" tanya Matsu.

"Udah." Kata Toshiie.

"Aku ikut balap karung juga yah~!" kata Keiji..

"Udah isi form blom lu?" tanya Toshiie.

"Belom! Hehe!" kata Keiji.

"Dasar." Kata Toshiie.

Okey, mari kita skip karena saya bete dan udah malem, saya udah harus tidur.

**Peserta Lomba (Blok Barat)**

**Memindahkan kelereng dengan sendok - w/mulut**

**Saika Magoichi**

**Sarutobi Sasuke**

**Honganji Kennyo**

**Voli (Max 2 regu. 1 regu 5 orang)**

**(Regu 1) Saika Magoichi**

**(Regu 1) Tsuruhime**

**(Regu 1) Kasuga**

**(Regu 1) Oichi**

**(Regu 1) Matsu**

**(Regu 2) Azai Nagamasa**

**(Regu 2) Maeda Toshiie**

**(Regu 2) Mouri Motonari**

**(Regu 2) Chousokabe Motochika**

**(Regu 2) Imagawa Yoshimoto**

**Balap Karung**

**Maeda Keiji**

**Maeda Toshiie**

**Sarutobi Sasuke**

**Peserta Lomba (Blok Timur)**

**Memindahkan kelereng dengan sendok – w/ mulut**

**Matsu**

**Ishida Mitsunari**

**Tokugawa Ieyasu**

**Voli (Max 2 regu. 1 regu 4 orang)**

**(Regu 1) Tokugawa Ieyasu**

**(Regu 1) Ishida Mitsunari**

**(Regu 1) Honganji Kennyo**

**(Regu 1) Takenaka Hanbei**

**(Regu 2) Date Masamune**

**(Regu 2) Sanada Genjirou Yukimura**

**(Regu 2) Sarutobi Sasuke**

**(Regu 2) Katakura Kojuro**

**Catur**

**Katakura Kojuro**

**Fuuma Kotaro**

"Aku tak sabar! Cepat!" teriak Ieyasu.

"Ganti baju dulu sono kalian!" kata Shingen-sensei.

"Baiklah Oyakata-samaa!" teriak Yukimura. Yuki, kau sudah melupakan Old Man nya? -_-

Semua anak anak rombongan (?) pun ganti baju olahraga. 15 menit kemudian.

"Minna, sudah berkumpul?" tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Sudah!" kata Keiji.

"Sudah, Nouhime-kun," kata Hanbei.

"ETDAH! GUE GURU! GUE CEWE!" teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Ckck." Kata Kojuro.

"Apaan sih, Katakura-kun?" tanya Hanbei.

"Semuanya dipanggil –kun." Kata Kojuro.

"OKEY! MINNA! KITA MULAI ACARANYA! TAPI TUNGGU CHAPTER DUA KARENA AUTHOR HARUS TIDUR!" teriak Author.

"Yaaaah!" teriak semuanya.

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

**Memeriahkan Kemerdekaan Indonesia~ (besok, woi)**

**RnR pliiiisssssssssshshshshshshsh!(?)**

**Maaf buatnya beda fic. Soalnya kalo dimasukkinnya ke SenBasa High School.. rasanya.. gimana gitu ya..?**

**Intinya, saya tidur dulu! Biar bisa mimpi pipi saya dicium Mtonari My Lope Lope! *gegulingan***


End file.
